Full Moon Lust ONE SHOT
by IHeartRainbowsNSkittles
Summary: Shadow and Sonic were having a battle till Sonic transform into a WereHog and things get all spicy and hot.  *Contains Yaoi so you been Warn! NO FLAMES* ONE SHOT STORY&Complete*


SonAdow Full Moon Lust

OK I found this story on DevinArt and I love the story cause it was cute hehe you have to play or know the Sonic:Unleashed

Add her as a watcher or Friend on DeviantArt as SonAdow

and you can add me when I soon fix my dang printer caz I tons of cute Naruto Pictures and other animes and I might also add you as a friend too

Please enjoy and review and NO FLAMES!

*Story Contains Yaoi*

* * *

><p>"Give up, faker!" a black hedgehog shouted.<p>

"Never, I'll fight all my life or die trying!" a blue hedgehog answered.

"Well, that plan is about to fail!" the black hedgehog shouted.

He jumped up into the air, and kicked down, he missed the blue hedgehog.

"You've been practicing, haven't you Sonic?" the black hedgehog said.

"I see you haven't, Shadow," Sonic said.

"Hm..." Shadow scoffed, he looked at sky, "That's the biggest full moon I've ever seen."

"F-full moon?" Sonic stammered.

Sonic turned around and saw that a big full moon, was coming out from behind a cloud, that looked like a demented heart... a heart of a werewolf... a heart of a werehog...

"S-Shadow... g-get away from here..." Sonic said, as he fell to the floor, clutching his forehead.

"Sonic...?" Shadow asked.

Sonic threw his head up and he went cross-eyed, before his features started changing.

"What the...?" Shadow said.

"Get out of here!" Sonic screamed.

Shadow couldn't move he was stunned at the blue hedgehog, who was now turning into a monster.

When the transformation was complete Shadow looked as if he was encased in a really thick block of ice.

"Shadow..." Shadow said.

Shadow didn't answer, he was staring into space or trying to figure out what the heck just happened.

Sonic could only think of one thing to do.

"Shadow is going to kill me..." Sonic said.

Sonic lifted the black hedgehogs face towards his, and kissed him firmly on the lips, Shadow was brought back to reality by that, and started to struggle against him, he started to enjoy the kiss, and rested into the werehog, Sonic was shocked when Shadow started to respond to him, so he flicked his tongue over the back hedgehogs lips, who opened and let the begging tongue in.

"Mhm..." Shadow moaned.

Sonic separated their lips, and Shadow acted like he wasn't doing anything at all.

"What the fuck, was that about?" Shadow shouted.

"I did tell you to get out of here, and you was enjoying it," Sonic explained.

"Why should I get out of here...?" Shadow said.

"Because when I'm like this, 1. I get aroused really easily, 2. I'll shag anyone in sight, if I do..." Sonic  
>explained.<p>

"Shit..." Shadow mouthed.

Shadow tried to run, but Sonic grabbed hold of him.

"It's too late Shadow... far too late," Sonic said.

Shadow gulped, he knew he couldn't do anything to Sonic in this form, he even wondered if E-123

Omega could do anything to Sonic in this form.

"S-Sonic, can't you control it...?" Shadow asked.

"No, I can't Shadow..." Sonic answered.

Shadow looked at Sonic. Sonic pulled Shadow into another kiss, and Shadow responded right away.  
>Sonic tongue made a quick entrance, and Shadow started to dribble, where his mouth was open, making it flow down his muzzle. Sonic parted them again.<p>

"Shadow, look at this you're making a mess of yourself..." Sonic said.

"Sonic..." Shadow moaned.

Sonic laid Shadow on the floor, and ruffled his chest fur. Shadow moaned. Sonic wondered how he  
>could get horny just by someone touching his chest fur. Rouge had done that lots of times and Shadow didn't anything, he didn't even flinch.<p>

"S-Sonic, please don't... oh," Shadow moaned.

Sonic chuckled and ruffled the fur more, making Shadow moan louder.

"Sonic..." Shadow moaned.

Shadow got really horny from Sonic touch his fur. Sonic chuckled, and positioned himself behind and inserted himself in one go. Shadow screamed. Sonic started thrusting into him, Shadow took hold of Sonics arm and gripped the fur.

"S-Sonic..." Shadow moaned.

Sonic pulled Shadow up to a sitting position and started thrusting again. Shadow didn't last long under the on-slaughter.

"S-Sonic, I can't..." Shadow moaned.

"Shadow... I want us to reach ultimate pleasure together..." Sonic moaned.

Sonic thrusted again two more times, before they reached orgasm, letting out a scream they both came, Shadow fell into Sonic, and Sonic fell on his back, and the full moon went back behind a cloud...


End file.
